


Happy New Year

by Squeakster0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Years, Romance, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster0/pseuds/Squeakster0
Summary: Everyone wants a kiss at midnight.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Quick RusPru New Years ficlet.

The snow was coming down in large flakes, not a lot of them, but they were thick enough to make the air white. Gilbert was walking beside Ivan, trying hard to not let it show how cold he was. His hands were buried in his pockets, face shoved down into the red plaid scarf bundled up around his neck; a gift that Ivan had given him for Christmas. Ivan chuckled silently at him; he himself was used to the cold, although he did feel it begin to nip at his cheeks and hands. 

It was late on New Year's Eve and and many people were on the streets, many families out and playing in the snow, and they were so distracted that they didn't pay any mind to Ivan or Gilbert even.

Ivan suddenly stopped and grabbed Gilbert's arm, stopping him under a light in the park.

"What?" Gilbert asked him, looking confused and uncomfortable from the cold. They were on their way to a New Year's party with some of the other nations who all flew to Russia, so Ivan stopping surprised him.

"You have snow in your hair." So did Ivan, but Gilbert decided not to comment on it.

"You can tell? Snow's as white as my hair."

Ivan chuckled and began brushing the flakes from Gilbert's hair. "It is hard to tell, but I've been staring at you long enough to notice." Gilbert's cheeks turned a bit brighter.

"You look so cold." Ivan stepped closer and leaned down, wrapped his arms around Gilbert's body and held him close. "I'm sorry I dragged you out here."

Gilbert pouted slightly against Ivan's chest. "It's fine, not like I didn't want to come, Ludwig will be there and it's been a while."

Ivan nuzzled Gilbert's hair. "I think so too, your friends will be glad to see you again" He pulled back and cupped Gilbert's cheek. "Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?"

Gilbert's mouth opened some but he didn't speak, and shifted his eyes down. "Y-Yeah, you have," he answered. It wasn't new for Ivan to be so blunt with him, but Gilbert never got used to it, not even after all these years.

"Surrounded by all this white and snow, it matches you beautifully, you're like a real-life snow angel." Ivan watched Gilbert go through several stages of embarrassment and simply smiled at him. It was cute, the overly-confident man that Gilbert was still felt shy and nervous whenever someone called him beautiful.

Ivan cupped Gilbert's cheek and then leaned down. For a moment, Gilbert thought Ivan was going to kiss him and he couldn't stop staring at his lips, but Ivan just smiled and closed his eyes

"We should keep going, don't want to be late."

Gilbert would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed. He expected a kiss and only after he didn't get it did he feel a little let down. Nonetheless Gilbert continued on with Ivan to the party.

Immediately they were greeted by Feliciano, or at least Gilbert was. The hyper man practically jumped into Gilbert's arms and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Ivan stepped back from them, feeling like he was in the way. Jealousy picked at Ivan's chest, and when Gilbert hugged Feliciano back it only made that heaviness in his chest worse.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert called out, lifted his arm and waved to his brother who he spotted holding a cup of what he could only assume was beer.

Ludwig turned to him and looked utterly surprised. "Gilbert?" It took him a moment for it to settle in that he was really seeing his brother. Feliciano was waving frantically as well, and Ludwig finally paced over to them.

"Gilbert! You made it!" Ludwig wrapped his arms around him and patted his back. "It's almost midnight, I didn't think you'd make it."

"Wouldn't miss this," Gilbert chuckled.

"Come on, there are others who want to see you." 

Gilbert stuttered as he was pulled away. He glanced back for Ivan but he was gone, nowhere to be seen, and it made Gilbert feel a sense of guilt.

'Maybe he went to find his sisters,' he thought. It was the only thing he could imagine, but it still felt like a lie; something he told himself to make himself feel better.

A handful of other nations greeted Gilbert with hugs and warm smiles, but time eventually ran out. There was only a minute left until the new year rang in, and still no Ivan. 

'Dammit, where did that bastard go?' Gilbert grit his teeth. Both of Ivan's sisters were nearby but Ivan wasn't with them. He even asked them where he was but they claimed to not have seen him. 

"30 seconds!" Feliciano yelled over the crowd and TV. Gilbert swallowed and began to push through the room of people, heading towards the exit.

'I don't want to miss this.'

Gilbert pushed through the last bit of people into a small opening, and saw Ivan walking out the door. 

"10 seconds!" 

Gilbert ran out the exit, looked left and then right in the hall, and ran towards to right when he saw Ivan. Ivan was walking fast, like he was trying to leave in a hurry, but Gilbert ran. He could hear people counting down, all the way to zero. 

"Ivan!" Gilbert yelled while nearly at full sprint. 

Ivan froze and turned his head and then fully faced Gilbert as he charged towards him. 

The room full of people erupted. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" along with the sound of party horns and flapping.

Gilbert slammed into Ivan's body and made him stumble back against the wall. His arms wrapped around his neck, and his lips pressed tight against Ivan's. Ivan's eyes went completely wide, watching Gilbert sink into him, eyes closed as he kissed him. Gilbert pushed him against the wall, still kissing him desperately. 

After a few moments Gilbert pulled away, cheeks flushed pink.

"Wha...what are you doing...?" Ivan asked. Gilbert still had him against the wall, arms around his neck. 

"Happy New Year." Gilbert kissed him again. "Can't believe you, you idiot. Trying to get away from me."

"I-I wasn't—!" 

"Be quiet and kiss me." Gilbert's eyes seemed like they were glowing. Ivan felt warm, embarrassed even, but Gilbert didn't give him time, and reconnected their lips.

Ivan finally kissed him back, albeit hesitant at first. It wasn't like it was their first kiss but Ivan had never seen Gilbert like this before. He held Gilbert around the waist and kept him as close to his body as he could.

"Don't you try that again next year." Gilbert poked his chest a bit roughly. 

"I'm sorry..."

"What were you even thinking, leaving like that?"

"I..."

"Making me chase you down, jeez."

Ivan suddenly yanked Gilbert towards him, and buried his face into Gilbert's neck. He clung to him, and it surprised Gilbert.

"You were having so much fun with everyone else, so I thought..."

Gilbert rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the back on a Ivan's head. "You know you can join us, right? You're my friend too." Gilbert pursed his lips and twirled a lock of Ivan's hair. "Actually, you're kinda more than just a friend..."

Ivan perked up and looked at him, completely dumbfounded. 

Gilbert blushed. "J-Just kinda though."

Ivan smiled. "Gilbert," he spoke softly and stroked Gilbert's cheek. "Thank you."

Gilbert stared at him for a moment before he pouted in embarrassment. "Yeah, sure..."

Ivan kissed his pouting lips. "I'm ready to go back now."

"Good, your sisters want to see you too y'know."

Ivan nodded. Gilbert began to walk, but Ivan grabbed his shoulder. He fumbled with his scarf shyly.

"Could...could we hold hands, when we go back in...?" 

Sometimes Ivan was just too cute. Gilbert pursed his lips, also feeling a bit shy, and slipped his hand into Ivan's. Ivan smiled so happily, and Gilbert tried not to blush too much in response, but he led him back towards to room. 

Gilbert couldn't help but wonder, though, just how was he going to explain this.

**Author's Note:**

> |￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣￣|  
>  **Thanks for reading!**  
>  Please remember to leave  
> a comment. It keeps us  
> writers alive and happy.  
> Thank you.  
> |＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿|
> 
> Check out my other sites and places where you can find me [**here!**](https://squeakster.carrd.co)


End file.
